


Ire (Or your blood on my teeth)

by mahoushoujo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Blood, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Preciousmetalshipping, Roughhousing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoushoujo/pseuds/mahoushoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their lips had joined together, it was harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ire (Or your blood on my teeth)

When their lips had joined together, it was harsh.

There were probably better words to describe it, maybe, like bitter, or rough, or violent, or best yet angry. The taste of sweet flesh was tinted coppery with the bittersweet flavor of salty blood and fresh rage. 

Gold’s hands were still fisted in the collar of Silver’s jacket, his fingers clenching near bloodless in the soft fabric. Silver’s fist still had the bright crimson smear of the Dex holder’s blood across his knuckles, but instead of being balled into a fist; both his palms were pressed flush against Gold’s chest. Whether it was to shove him away, or pull him closer, he doesn’t remember. Can’t remember. Because all he knows is the rough press of his rival’s mouth on his own and the metallic taste of his blood running from his nose in a steady stream and smearing across their mouths. 

The dark haired trainer tilted his head, trying desperately to press closer to the other boy without bringing anymore pain to himself. His nose, Silver had broken his fucking nose, but he would get him back, he swore to that. This boy caused him so much pain when all he ever did was try to be nice, too him, to Crys, to everyone. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it hurt that every one of his smiles only ever draws a sneer out of Silver. And he was sick of that pretty mouth always sneering at him.

He could find better use for it.

Gold’s hands moved quickly, releasing Silver’s lapel and skating down his body. His hands settling of Silver’s bony hips forcefully, his fingers digging into his skin as he deepened the kiss. Gold’s tongue skirting almost shyly along the velvety inner-skin of Silver’s lower lip. The redhead must have lost his daze because he began to struggle a little, his hand shoving and his teeth finally making an appearance in the kiss as he bit down on the dark haired boy’s lip. It wasn’t very hard, but it smarted enough for Gold to gasp and mash him hard against the wall. Their lips still connected but now with one of Gold’s hands circling his rival’s slender throat. 

“Play nice.” The ‘Dex holder growled as he pulled away, hard golden eyes glaring into the other boy’s steely gray. 

Silver responded by promptly sending a glob of spit to spatter against Gold’s cheek. The taller boy scowled, but Silver smiled, his teeth orangered with blood and his eyes shining unusually bright.

“Make me.”

Gold snarled and proceeded to put his fist in the other boy’s gut, hard enough to leave him crumpled forward in a coughing fit. 

Gold smiled.


End file.
